


We Love You, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e18 Pono Kaulike (Justice for All), General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Prison, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve made sure that Danny was okay after Colombia, Then, He has a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Love You, Danno:

*Summary: Steve made sure that Danny was okay after Colombia, Then, He has a surprise for him, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t even think about himself, or what happened in the last couple of months. The Blond was in shock of what just happened in Colombia. The Blond just wants to get home, & forget about it.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, His Partner, & Lover, was worried about him. He knew that losing his brother was tough, & he is gonna feel it for awhile. He just made sure that his lover was taken care of, The Five-O just got him home, & forget about everything.

 

He made them dinner, & they spent time together, & they fell asleep holding each other. The Loudmouth Detective just let all of his emotions, & frustration, “I got you, Danno”, & he continues to hold him, & hug him, & kiss him. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, as they slept peacefully.

 

Danny didn’t say much the next morning, Especially at breakfast, Steve had the perfect surprise for him. He got Grace Williams, His daughter, to come visit. Danny was so glad to see her, & he looked at Steve, “Thank you, Babe”, He chokes out. “We love you, Danno”, Steve said, & his little girl concurred, They spent rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
